Gryffindor vs Slytherin: Gaming is dangerous
by LesMisFan
Summary: ""And why the hell would I want to play such a silly game with you people?" Malfoy snickered. "Are you afraid, ferret?" Hermione asked and smirked at him. "I am not. Bring it on" He said." Anyway, pairings are: D/Hr B/G P/R and then Goyle, Crabbe and Harry are also on it. Hope you like it. R
1. Prologue

Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**

**LesMisFan: Hello everybody. I haven't wrote in a while because my computer have been so fucked up, but I've decided to do a pause in At the barricade and do this little fic during. So alright, now I should get started.**

**Draco: *Pops in from nowhere* Where the f*** am I?**

**LesMisFan: Why, hello Draco. I guess you're about to help me present this chapter of my fanfiction about you and Hermione to the muggles.**

**Draco: Who the f*** gave you permission to call me Draco. I don't even know you. And with Hermione, you don't mean Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger, right?**

**LesMisFan: I call you whatever I want because I know you. And I do mean Hermione Granger. Do you have a problem with that?**

**Draco: You don't own me! And I think I'm gonna puke *bends over and pretends to puke***

**LesMisFan: No, sadly I don't own you. You belong to J. K. Rowling, as do the rest of the people in this fanfic, but I've borrowed you. And stop pretending to puke. It's disgusting. Anyway, let's get started.**

* * *

My POV

"I am so bored!" Ron groaned as he lied on one of the red sofas in the gryffindor common room.  
"Me too!" Harry complained.  
"Well, what do you say about playing a game?" Ginny asked excited.  
"What game did you have in mind?" Hermione asked, very well aware of how twisted her best friend's mind could be.  
"Truth or dare" Ginny said with a smirk.  
"By the look on your face, there's something else to it, isn't it?"  
"I think we should invite some slytherins to play with us. Couldn't that be interesting?" Ginny said.  
"No bloody way!" Hermione shouted. "I'm not going to let any slytherins found out my secrets!"  
"But wouldn't it be funny to find out their secrets?" Ron said. "We could invite Malfoy!"  
Hermione shook her head. "Please, please pleeeeeasee, 'Mione!" Ginny pleaded.  
"Alright, I give up! But how are you going to get them to play with us?"  
"I'm sure we'll come up with something" Ginny said with very slytherinly smirk.  
Ron went to the ROR to prepare for the game and Harry went to Snape's storeroom to get some veritaserum while Ginny and Hermione went to get the slytherins.

Hermione and Ginny wandered down to the dungeons where the slytherin common room was located.  
"I hope we meet a decent slytherin who can get Malfoy and his gang for us." Ginny said.  
"There are no decent slytherins, Gin. They're all evil Death Eaters." Hermione said, though she didn't really mean that. She was in fact pretty sure that even Malfoy wasn't so evil that he always seemed to be. She didn't want to admit it, but she kind of liked Malfoy. She liked how his silver grey eyes could be so full of emotion, though when he looked at her his eyes were only filled with hate or coldness and that hurt her. It hurt her more that it should.  
They reached the door to the slytherin common room and Ginny knocked on it.  
The door opened and a tall slytherinboy with black hair was visible in the door opening.  
"Yeah?" he asked. "Hey, what are you two pretty gryffindors doin' down 'ere?" He smirked.  
"We would like to speak to Malfoy" Ginny said and smirked back while Hermione just stood there, not knowing what to do.  
"How come Malfoy always get the hot girls?" He asked and Hermione blushed.  
"Wait a second" the slytherinboy said and turned around.  
They waited for about thirty seconds until a very familiar blond head showed up in the doorway.  
"Weasel? Mudblood?" he asked and looked questioning at them. "What do you want?"  
"Alright Malfoy, first don't call me mudblood" Hermione said with dangerously low voice and Draco had to fight not to take a step back.  
"And second" Ginny said "we would like to invite you to a game of truth or dare"  
"And why the hell would I want to play such a silly game with you people?" Malfoy snickered.  
"Are you afraid, ferret?" Hermione asked and smirked at him.  
"I am not. Bring it on" He said.  
"Meet us in the ROR in ten minutes." Hermione said.  
"And bring some of your fellow slytherins too" Ginny smirked and the two gryffindors turned around and walked away.

Draco couldn't help but to look a little extra at the brown haired of the two girls.  
He would never admit it to himself but he had had a crush on Hermione Granger for years. Ever since she punched him in the face in third year.  
He tore his gaze away from the beautiful girl and went back inside to get Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise and maybe even Pansy.

* * *

**Draco: Alright, for the record: I do not, absolutely NOT, like Mudblood Granger in any way. Though she looks a lot better now... No she doesn't. You're destroying me with your stupid story.**

**LesMisFan: Sorry Draco, but I think you and Hermione are really cute together. Anyway... hope you liked the story, and we'll see you soon.**

**Draco: *Still pretending to puke***

**LesMisFan: Disgusting**


	2. Chapter 1 - Truth or dare

Chapter 1: Truth or dare

**DISCLAIMER**

**LesMisFan: I think we'll get away from Draco today**

**Draco: *Pops out from nowhere* No not again. I'm not going to present another chapter of this stupid story. I even like the one about Potter better.**

**Harry: *Pops out from nowhere* Did someone say my name?**

**Draco: No way! Disgusting Scarhead is here! I don't think I can take it anymore**

**Harry: Malfoy?**

**LesMisFan: Oh no! Now I'll have to put up with both of them  
Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter**

**Harry: Of course you don't! I am Harry Potter, you don't own me.**

**Draco: That's what I said too, and she said that she didn't but that some guy named J. Something Rowling owned me. And you. And I am not owned by anyone. I own myself!  
**

**LesMisFan: Actually you don't own yourself. J. K. Rowling own you. She made you up, and right now I think I'm angry at her for making you so annoying.**

**Draco: I am not annoying you muggle! I am a pureblood! I am a Malfoy.**

**Harry: Actually you are kinda annoying. And stupid. And ugly.**

**Draco: You're the ugly one, Potter, with your ugly scar.**

**LesMisFan: Shut it you twats or I'll avada you from the story!  
**

**Harry: What's the story about?**

**LesMisFan: It's a Dramione fic**

**Harry: As in Draco and 'Mione? I think I want to die. Or puke**

**Draco: Yeah, me too**

**LesMisFan: Even though the reason is bad I'm glad you finally agree on something.**

**Draco and Harry: We're not agreeing**

**LesMisFan: You're actually kinda cute together. Maybe I'll write a Drarry fic next time...**

**Draco and Harry: Avada...**

* * *

Hermione's POV

Ten minutes later me, Harry, Ron and Ginny was waiting in the ROR for the slytherins to show up.  
"Are you sure they'll come" Ron asked for the millionth time.  
"Yes Ronald. He said 'bring it on'" I said and we went back to quiet.  
Then the slytherins showed up. There were Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson.  
"Well…" I said as everyone sat down on the carpet in the middle of the room. "Everyone know the rules, right?"  
"Of course we do, Granger. We're not stupid" Malfoy spat.  
"But how are we going to make sure that we speak the truth?" Parkinson asked.  
"Veritaserum" Harry said simply.  
"Who shall go first?" Ron asked.  
"Well, I think we should let Ginny begin as it was she who came up with it." I said.  
"Alright then" Ginny said. "Harry, truth or dare?"  
"Dare" Harry said and Ginny smirked.  
"I dare you to kiss 'Mione" she said.  
"Ginny!" I shrieked.  
"Sure" Harry said simply and got up and walked over to me. He sat down in front of me and whispered "This is going to be awkward."  
"Really awkward" I confirmed in the same whispering tone.  
He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. It was a firm kiss and it would've been really nice if I didn't love him like a brother. I kissed him back firmly and then we broke the kiss at the exact same time.

Draco's POV

"I dare you to kiss 'Mione" The Weaslette said and I felt something tug in my chest. '_No' _I thought._ 'He can't kiss my Hermione!'  
_'Wait! Did I just think about her as Hermione? And did I think **my **Hermione?'  
'_Yes you did'  
_'No I didn't. Why would I do that?'  
'_It could be because of that crush you've had on her since third year'  
_'I do not have a crush on her!'  
'_Yes you do'  
_"Ginny!" Granger shrieked and I looked at her.  
"Sure" Harry said and I looked in horror as he walked over to her and leaned forward. Their lips met and I felt sick. It felt like they'd kissed for ages when they broke it. '_Thank God!'  
_"Alright Harry. Your turn" Weasel said.

Harry's POV

'_Oh my God! I can't believe I just kissed 'Mione' _I thought as I went back to my spot in the circle. It was rather awkward as she's just like a sister to me. Malfoy couldn't keep his eyes of her. '_Perverted freak'  
_"Alright Harry. Your turn" Ron said and I said "Alright then. Parkinson, truth or dare?"  
"Truth" she said, and to me she looked a little bit frightened behind that mask of boredom. She drank some of the pumpkin juice that was spiced with veritaserum.  
"Alright. Ehm… do you really love Malfoy?" I asked. I thought the answer was a straight yes, I just didn't come up with another question.  
"No, I don't. Draco is just like a brother to me, so I love him but in the brotherly way. It's the same for him."  
"Then why the hell are you dating?" Ron blurted out.  
"Eyhe! One question" Malfoy said angrily.  
Now I was getting really curious. I would save that question for later.  
"Alright Parkinson. Who're you gonna ask`?" Ron asked.  
"The Mud… Granger" She said and I noticed how she didn't call her a mudblood. "Truth or dare?"  
"Of course Granger's gonna pick truth. She's so prude" Zabini smirked.

Hermione's POV

I was rather happy when Parkinson said she didn't like Malfoy. And I was even more pleased when she said he didn't like her like that either.  
Then Parkinson chose me and I was about to pick truth when Zabini _('that annoying git') _said I was too prude to pick dare. I am not prude! He couldn't even guess all the things I have done.  
"You're wrong Zabini" I spat angrily. "I pick dare, Parkinson"  
"Right, then I dare you to… tell McGonnagal that you love her, the next time you see her."  
"I really hate you slytherins. You're so evil. Fine, I'll do it." I said.  
"Wow, I didn't think you would agree to it, 'Mione" Ron said.  
"There's a lot you don't know about me, Ronald Weasley" I spat angrily. Not even my best friend believed I could do it. "Actually, neither of you do. Both you and Harry are using me to get your grades. ''Mione, could you finish my homework' ''Mione, you have to help me'. You never care about me! You've never even tried to get to know me! I know I am annoying, I know I am ugly, I know I should be thankful that at least two people are kind enough to hang out with me, even if it's just for their grades. But I am not. And you two need to stop using me. In fact I don't want you two to ever talk to me again, if it's not because you actually want to be with me!" I didn't cry. I didn't allow myself to. Instead I just looked at them, daring them to do otherwise.  
"'Mione, we didn't know you feel that way" Harry said. The slytherins looked at me with wide eyes.  
"And you're not ugly, or annoying. And we really like to hang out with you" Ron said.  
"Fine, but don't ask me to do your homework again, because then I will go to Snape and he will get you expelled for cheating."  
"We promise" They said.  
"Well, it's your turn 'Mione" Ginny said  
"Well, actually I think we should change game" I said  
"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked.  
"I've never" I said. "It's too hard to come up with dares."  
"Yeah, I agree" Parkinson said.  
"You gryffindors are so gonna lose. We all know you're such goody-goodies compared to us." Malfoy said with an evil smirk.  
"Yeah, whatever" I said and smirked to Harry, Ron and Ginny. We all knew we had a really good chance at winning.  
"We'll drink the pumpkin juice" Ron said.

* * *

**LesMisFan: Well, I managed to stop them from killing me and now they're a little bit tied up. I think they've got a lot closer to eachother.**

**Draco and Harry: *tied together with a rope* Let me go!**

**Draco: How dare you do this to me. I am a Malfoy!**

**LesMisFan: You've already stated that Draco and no I'm not letting you go.**

**Harry: Please, I have to get home to Ginny.**

**LesMisFan: Well if you say *whispering in their ears***

**Draco and Harry: Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 2 - I've never

Chapter 2: I've never

**DISCLAIMER**

**Harry: Oh no, I'm back!**

**Ron: *Pops out* Where am I?**

**Harry: You're not gonna like this, but you're here to help to tell a Dramione fanfiction.**

**Ron: Dra... Mione? Mione? Dra... Draco? As it together? I'm going to kill that git! Where's Malfoy?**

**Draco: *Pops out* Can't you stop dragging me here?**

**Ron: You girlfriend-stealing git! **

**LesMisFan: *Walkes in* What the hell is going on here?**

**Ron: *Trying to choke Draco* He. Is. Stealing. My. Girlfriend!**

**LesMisFan: Let him go. Really, she shouldn't even be yours. She was supposed to end up with Fred and you were supposed to die!**

**Ron: *lets go of Draco* W-What?**

**LesMisFan: Yes, J. K. Rowling, the owner of these annoying but amazing characters BTW, said so. And she like invented you.**

**Ron: I am my own person**

**Draco: Apparently not. And I've heard this for the last three chapters. It's getting annoying.**

**Harry: Yeah!**

**LesMisFan: Actually I wish Hermione would've ended up with Fred. You two just don't fit together. No, either Dramione, or Fremione. And some Drarry are never wrong. But, anyway. I like Scorose too.**

**Ron: My daughter are not ending up with that ferrets son.**

**Draco: My son are not ending our pure line. NO WAY!**

**LesMisFan: Well, you don't know that. Anyway, I think the story should begin.**

**Harry: Yes please. I want to go home.**

* * *

Blaise's POV

I had to admit to myself that I was kind of surprised that Granger accepted the dare, and I was even more surprised (alright I was shocked) by her outburst against Potter and Weasley. Everyone seemed as shocked as I was.  
Anyway, we decided to play I've never and we got ourselves equally much pumpkin juice.  
I sat with Draco on my right and beside him was Pansy, then Weasley and Potter, Weaslette and Granger and beside her Goyle and on my other side Crabbe.  
"I think Granger should start since she was the one who was next when we ended our last game" I said. I was pretty sure she was going to say something lame like 'I've never cheated on a test' or something but what she said was completely different.  
"I've never been attracted to someone of the same sex" She said and I saw Pansy, Ginny and Potter drink.  
"Harry? Ginny?" Weasley asked. "Why haven't you told me?"  
"It's none of your business, Ronald" Weaslette said, red in her face.  
"But Harry?" He continued. "We're best friends."  
"Actually Ron, I had a small crush on you in our first year." Potter said, his face reddening too.  
"So, the famous Potter is gay" I exclaimed smirking. "That will be the news of the year"  
"I am not gay, Zabini!" Potter was furious. "I was a kid"  
Weasley looked stunned. "You had a crush on me?"  
"Yeah, but I'm totally over it. We're still friends, right?"  
"Of course we are Harry"  
"Well, well, well. As much as I like this gay-secret revealed I think we should continue." Draco said.  
"Well, then Ginny's up next" Weasley said.  
I looked at her. She was truly beautiful with that red hair and those blue wild eyes. Alright, I have to admit that I had had a small, alright a huge crush on the youngest Weasley for two years, ever since the yule ball. But she would never take any interest in me. Sure I was very good looking, but I was also a slytherin and she was a gryffindor. And I always treated her and her family like crap. I tried to stop but I was too much of a coward. And she had drunk the juice, which meant she had once been attracted to a girl, which could mean she was a gay. Oh my life was just terrible.

Ginny's POV

I was so embarrassed. I would never tell anyone who I had once been attracted to. The truth is that I'm not gay, but I'm not stright either. I'm attracted to both boys and girls. But right now there was only one love in my life. No, it's not Harry. I had a crush on him, yes, from a year before my first year at hogwarts until my second year. I don't know what happened but I just fell out of love. If it even was love in the beginning. Maybe it was just a crush. In my second year I fell in love with a girl. That's actually the only girl I've been atracted to so far, but I'm just fifteen, right? But right now I'm head over heels in love with the sixteen year old slytherin Blaise Zabini. I'd fallen in love with Blaise during my third year. I don't know when or why, I just did. But he would never like me. I'm a gryffindor and I'm one year younger than him. And he is always making fun of me and my family. God, love is so complicated.  
It was my turn and I tried to come up with somethimg smart.  
"I've never… wished I could have other parents." I said and watched as Malfoy, and to my surprise Harry and Hermione drank.  
"Harry?" I asked.  
"Well, I've actually wished for parents who isn't dead." He whispered. "Though I don't think that I would change them if I could." He quickly added. Ron, Hermione and I looked at him with pity.  
"Granger?" Malfoy asked. I could hear real curiosity in his voice.  
"Well, I used to wish that I could have magical parents so I wouldn't have to be called a mudblood."  
"Used to?" Parkinson asked.  
"I don't really care that mush anymore. Sometimes I call myself a mudblood, so people won't call me that behind my back. I hate when people do that!"  
"What about you, Malfoy?" I asked.  
His eyes turned dark and he spoke with a voice filled of hatred.  
"I wish I had another father."  
"Why?" Hermione asked. "I thought you idolized your father."  
"I did until two years ago. He beated my mother until she couldn't move, just because she said I shouldn't become a death eater. It was worse than the crusiatus curse." He whispered.  
Hermione gasped and Harry asked "Who used that curse on you?"  
"My father. He used it on me the first time ehen I came home after our first year and I showed him my grade. I was second in every class next to Granger and he told me he had never been so ashamed of me, that I was outsmarted by a mudblood."  
"I'm so sorry" Hermione said and Malfoys head snapped up and his eyes met hers.  
"Don't be, Granger. It's not your fault."  
"I think we should move on" Ron said, trying to break the tension.  
"Yeah" I said. "Harry, you're up next"

Harry's POV

"Alright, I've never had sex" I said and blushed a little while I said it.  
Zabini, Malfoy and Pansy drank and so did Crabbe and to my great surprise so did also Hermione.  
"What the hell, Hermione?" Ron screamed. The slytherins looked just as shocked as me and Ron.  
"Who? When? Where?" I asked.  
"Why should I answer that? And if you had even talked to me once this year you would know about it. You're too obsessed with that book, Harry. And you Ron are too obsessed with quiddish. Ginny, you are too obsessed with that boy you like."  
"You like a boy, Ginny?" Ron asked. "Who?"  
"Not telling" Ginny said and blushed.  
I almost thought I saw something that looked like jealousy in Zabini's eyes but I shrugged it off. Surely it was nothing.  
"Hermione, you have to tell!" I said.  
"Yes, so we can kill the bloke!" Ron said.  
Malfoy looked very pissed off and I thought that maybe he was angry because he couldn't taunt Hermione for being a virgin anymore.  
"You do no such thing, Ronald. And I am never going to tell you."  
"Now I'm curious, Granger. Who have you slept with? Is it anyone at Hogwarts? Or is it a muggle?" Zabini asked with a smirk.  
"Both" Hermione said and her face reddened.  
'_Did she just say that she has slept with two people? OMG, why didn't I know about this?'_

Draco's POV

I felt a pang in my chest when Granger drank. She had slept with someone. Someone who wasn't me.  
'Wait, why would I care? And why would I want her to sleep with me? I don't want that! She's filthy!'  
'_But you know why. You don't want her to sleep with anyone besides you because you fancy her'  
_'No, I don't you moron!'  
_Oh, yeah. Then why are you so angry?'  
_'Argh, get out!'  
Potter and Weasley tried to get Granger to spill the details and I did't know if I really wanted to hear it. Though she refused to tell anything.  
Then Blaise had to ask if the guy was a muggle or a wizard and my heart literally stopped when she said 'both'  
'She has shagged two people?' I thought terrified. 'Two people that isn't me!'  
'_See, I told you you fancy her'  
_'Yeah alright. Maybe I do fancy her a bit, but how can she have shagged two people?'  
Weasel's face was out of all colour and Potter looked stunned. I guess my own look was devastated and the look on my fellow slytherins' faces was shocked. The little weaslette looked rather amused and I guess she knew that something had happened.  
"Now you have to tell who they were", Pansy said still looking shocked. Who knew the goody-goodie gryffindor had shagged at least two people.  
"No, I'm not telling!" She shouted. "Stop talking about it!"  
"Alright 'Mione" Potter said. "It's fine. Just tell us when you're ready."  
She nodded slightly. "Ron, you're next."  
"'right" he said. "I've never… snogged anyone in the library"  
Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and… Granger drank.  
'Oh God! Is there anything that girl hasn't done'  
"Well, is that why you hang in the library all the time, Granger?" Crabbe said.  
"No! I like to study there! In fourth year Victor always stalked me in the library and one day we ended up snogging." She stated with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.  
Another pang in the heart. She could get who ever she wanted. Why would she ever want me?  
'Wait I don't want her to want me!'  
'_I thought we were over this. You F-A-N-C-Y her!'  
_'Yeah, sure'  
'_Don't you dare be sarcastic with me!'  
_'I wasn't'  
'_Oh'  
_Yeah, I had finally realised: I was head over heels in love with Hermione Jane Granger. **(Draco: Never! She's just rather hot. Ron: Hands of my girl!)**

Pansy's POV

I was shocked. Not only had Granger, the MUDBLOOD Granger, shagged at least two people, but she had also snogged Victor 'fucking' Krum in the LIBRARY!  
'Where's the world going?'  
"You're turn, Pansy" Draco said and I was a little startled by his voice. He hadn't said ,uch during the whole game and he looked quite white in the face.  
'Why is he acting so strange?'  
"Um.. yeah… I've never… been in any of the other houses' common room"  
Draco and Blaise and I drank. Potter and Weasley shared a look with Granger and then they all took a sip of the pumpkin juice.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Draco asked shocked. Blaise had a similar look on his face as did Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle hadn't drunk anything yet.  
"Well, Ron and I have actually been in the slytherin common room" Potter said with a smug look on his face.  
"NO WAY!" I shrieked. Sometimes I just hated my voice.  
"When? And how did you get in?" Draco asked.  
"Secnd year" Ron said.  
'Did I just think of him as Ron?'  
'_Yes, and have you noticed how gorgeous he is, with those beautiful eyes and his red hair and his adorable freckles and…'  
_'and his muscular body. A body of a real keeper.' I sighed to myself. Yes, I had been in love with the redheaded boy for some time now.  
"We was led to it by you Draco." Potter said.  
"I would never do that, Potter"  
"Well you didn't know it was us. You though we were Crabbe and Goyle." Ron said.  
"How…?"  
"Polyjuice potion" Granger said.  
"But you didn't go there, Granger" Blaise asked.  
"No, I meant to. But I accidently turned myself into a cat. Why did Bulstrode have to have a cat?"  
Now all of us laughed. Even Potter and Ron.  
"Well, where have you been then, Granger?" Draco asked.  
"Slytherin's common room, too"  
"But, when…?" Blaise asked.  
"A couple of weeks ago."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Not tellin'!"  
We knew better than to argue.  
"Draco, your turn" Blaise said.  
"Well, I think we should change the game back to truth or dare, but without the dare. I want to know everything about these gryffindor's secrets." He said and looked at Hermione. I started to think that he liked her. Not that it bothered me, but we were actually dating.  
"Sure" Potter and Ron said. The Weaslette just nodded.  
"No, please no!" Granger cried. "I don't want you to know!"  
"Oh, come on Granger. Where's that gryffindor currage?" Draco mocked her.  
"Sure, fine." She said, though I could see she regretted it immidately.  
"Well, where shall we start?"

* * *

**LesMisFan: Well, I hope you liked it. It was rather long and maybe a little out of character for Hermione, but I wanted her to be a little bad, and I know where I'm going with it**

**Harry: And I know where I'm going. HOME!**

**LesMisFan: Well you can go. But don't forget...**

**Draco and Harry: *whispering to Ron***

**All: R&R**


End file.
